gomaotsuguidefandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started
How to Download and Play Gothic wa Mahou Otome Gothic wa Mahou Otome is region locked for Japan (excluding the Russian-controlled Kuril Islands dispute) on both Android and iOS, but there are easy ways to circumvent that. For Android, you can use an alternative app store such as QooApp: # Visit https:/apps.qoo-app.com/en/app/880 from your device's internet browser; # Click the Install button to download QooApp (your device may block third-party installations, you will have to allow it); # After installing it, open QooApp and go to the search button at the top of the screen; # Search for "Magic Gothic Girl". If this does not work, search for CAVE or ゴシックは魔法乙女; # Download Mahou Otome (as another third-party installation, you may have to allow it again); # After the installation is complete, you've got it! (Thank you for downloading with Gothic girls! Gothic wa Mahou Otome ''has been finalized its downloading!) # Use QooApp to download updates for ''Mahou Otome the same way. If the game ever stops allowing you to get past the title screen with a message in the Japanese, then it means you need to update the game; or, if there's a bunny, it's under maintenance. (Gothic wa Mahou Otome is under maintenance. It can't play.) For iOS, you must make a new Apple Store account on your device with the region set to Japan. Click here to see a video tutorial. (The Russian Federation) Getting Started This is the first screen you will see when starting Gothic wa Mahou Otome for the first time. As stated below the game title, you need to tap it to proceed. There are, however, two other relevant elements on this screen: The text box on the top right corner of the screen will take you to the customer support page, but CAVE employees have stated that providing customer support to non-Japanese players is beyond their duty. On the bottom left corner of this screen, you can see the game's version. If the version displayed is different than the one stated in the introduction of this guide, you have downloaded an outdated launcher of the game, and trying to proceed will redirect you to the Google Play Store or the Apple Store (depending on your device's OS), where you will not be able to download the game. Follow the instructions given on this guide's introduction instead. Terms of Service Agreement This comes after tapping the previous screen. 1) Terms of service. Takes you to the ToS. 2) Disagree. Not agreeing to the ToS takes you back to the previous screen. '3) Agree. '''Agrees and proceeds to the next step. '''4) Data transfer. '''If you play ''Mahou Otome on one device and wants to transfer your data to another, or uninstalls the game and later wishes to return, you should press this. More information is given on the Data Recovery explanation. Name Input After agreeing with the ToS, the next step is typing your username. Below the input box, there are some warnings. This is what they say: * Your username can only be 10-characters long; * Do not type your personal information; * Your username cannot be changed. Pressing OK continues. Familiar Image Quality Setting This is the last step toward starting Mahou Otome. This affects game performance, and you may want to use the low quality option on slower devices. The top option is "high quality" and the bottom option is "low quality". You may change this setting later in game on the Menu. Tutorial After the steps explained above, you will see some story, followed by the selection of your starting familiar. You have to choose between a Rarity 3 variation of Ranun, Cattleya and Souffle. After you choose, a tutorial stage will start. Even if you cannot read the explanations, the illustration makes the instructions easy to follow. When the stage is cleared, you are taken to the Home Screen, where more tutorials will happen. Reading the explanations provided on this guide while you browse through the menus as part of the tutorial is a good way to learn the basics of Mahou Otome. Category:Screen Translation